durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Durarara!! Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Forums.'' Durarara!!_Wiki/Admin ---- The Currently Airing times.... I think that it should say instead of 24:30, which is not a real time in military time, it should read 00:30, or the more traditional 12:30 am. 24:30 is used in Japan, I don't think it should be changed. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 15:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New way of the wiki I got a idea. Insted of saying what happens in manga anime and light novel on each charatcher page we should say what happens in each arc to the charaters. So we don't have to worry about confusion between all of them. This is an idea that we don't have to use.- Firegod1325 :If you want to change it up for each arc, there will need to be a section in each arc explaining the differences between the sources if there are any.--Sxerks (talk) 17:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I would do that. Thanks for giving me that note.- Firegod1325 :To give a bit of info into how the arcs play out in the novels: Each "arc" in the anime/manga is basically one volume in the light novels. For example, the Dollars/Mika Harima arc (eps 1-12) in the anime and manga (vol. 1-4) all take place in volume 01 of the light novels. Likewise, this also means that the saika arc (eps 13-17) in the anime cover vol. 2 of the LN and the yello scarves arc (eps 18-24) cover vol. 3 of the LNSol420 (talk) 22:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Sol420 :Wait, what the arcs for Vol.4,5,6? - Firegod1325 :hmmm...I guess vol 4 could be called the Hollywood/Ruri Hijiribe Arc since that's the main story of the novel. or maybe Celty's Bounty arc. 5 and 6 are two parts of one story so I guess they could both be categorized as the Akane Awakusu arc or the Toromaru arc. Sol420 (talk) 02:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Sol420 :I was thinking the Hollywood Arc for vol.4. But in vol.5 and 6 I couldn't think of that. Thanks Sol420. Now I gotta read some Light Novels. - Firegod1325 :What should I name the 11 volume Arc? - Firegod1325 :I'm not really sure since I don't know what goes on in that novel. Also, on a side note. Firegod, is English your second language? Don't take this the wrong way but alot of the edits you've made during the restructuring of the pages well...I'm jsut gonna say it. The grammar is terrible. I mean, I can kind of get what you are saying but alot of the articles are filled with sentence fragments and all feel jumbled together. I know I kind of sound like a dick right now but...still. Sorry if I sound a little harsh.Sol420 (talk) 03:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Sol420 :I usally rush on everything I do. On the side note I'd copy and pasted a lot on each people pages. - Firegod1325 Durarara on Crackle/Animax Should it be noted in airing times that Durarara!! subbed is available on Crackle via Animax? OmniSapien (talk) 01:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) 3 Way Standoff Should we put the Durarara!! 3 way standoff game stuff on the wiki. Because it is Durarara!! and it does have the characters from it,and it's also getting a manga too.- Firegod :Yes, anything Durarara related can be added.--Sxerks (talk) 14:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'll work on it once I put on a few characters we forgot to put on the wiki.- Firegod Does anyone else here, love hates Izaya Orihara. P.s Do you guys know any oc wiki for durarara? KonaAqua (talk) 18:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Konata AquaKonaAqua (talk) 18:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC)